Stay Beautiful
by dante4everfan
Summary: When Lulu gets her heart broken, she finds herself in the arms of her best friend. What does this lead to? Read and find out! R and R please!
1. Chapter 1: His Love

**I have had so much trouble with fanfics. Please read and enjoy this one.**

"**Stay Beautiful"**

Chapter one: His Love

"Hey baby," I winked at my wonderful boyfriend while playfully messing with my hair. The smile that was on my face vanished when I realized Johnny didn't seem very happy. "Lulu, this isn't going to work anymore. We just can't be together," He said to me with harsh eyes.

In shock I just stood there. There wasn't much else I could do. The words I was trying to say kept getting stuck in the back of my throat. I opened my mouth to speak but he just ushered me out of the apartment we shared. "Why isn't this working anymore! I love you Johnny!" I said with tears in my eyes. "It's not me, it's you. I know there is something missing between us. I mean your so clingy and bratty. You need to learn to only speak when spoken to. Plus your way to stubborn. So just leave and come get your stuff in the morning," He rolled his eyes.

I walked out and stood in the hallway. I was choking back tears as I went to my car. I only knew one place I could go to where I could just talk about how I was feeling. That was my best friends house. He always knew what to say.

When I arrived at his apartment door I was hesitant about knocking. When I finally did he answered about a minute after. "Lulu, are you okay, what happened?" He asked protectively.

"Johnny dumped me. He claimed I was to stubborn and bratty. Plus a whole bunch of other mean stuff," I cried.

"Did he really say that?" He asked angrily. "Why would I joke about this?" I choked back my tears. He quickly brought me in the living room and sat me down. "Hey, do you want to talk about it?" He asked me. "No. Dante I need you to distract me. Tell me some of your problems. I mean, it has to be hard. Being two different people. Everyone thinks your Dominic. And few know that your Dante. Doesn't it ever bug you?" I tried to distract myself.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm too worried about you," Dante told me. I don't know what it was, but something came over me. Maybe it was his beautiful eyes. Or his gorgeous smile. Or maybe it was the way I could tell that he cared about me, genuinely. Whatever it was, it made me want him.

I quickly kissed him. He just stared at me when I pulled him away from my face. He didn't want me to be making a big mistake. Suddenly I kissed him again. "Lu, are you sure?" he asked me with hope in his voice. I nodded and kissed him again this time longer and with more passion.

I guided him to his room. And that's all I remember. I obviously know what happened next, but I didn't really remember it.

When everything was done. When the ball of emotions had already hit and were done I realized what had just happened. Then something took me out of my initial shock of what had just happened. A sentence I wish had never had my name in it.

"Lulu...it um...broke."

**Okay so please tell me what you think. Its short because I'm just testing it to see how people react to it.**


	2. Chapter 2: My Mistake

**I got a lot of good feedback about the first chapter so I will continue:) Hee's the nest chapter: "Stay Beautiful"**

**Chapter Two: My Mistake**

Wordlessly I stared at him. I shook my head as to tell him he's wrong. I stared at my best friend, who I had just used. "No. It couldn't have. No. Dante!" I shouted his name. Without another word I left the apartment. I went to Maxie's because I knew she'd let me stay.

Crying for the second time in one night I walked up to the door and started knocking very loudly and hard. Tears were streaming down my face. Anger was building up inside. I just wanted to scream. I let myself take my anger out on the door until she answered.

"Lulu? What are you doing here? It's almost midnight. Oh my god, what's wrong? Uh, come in come in," Maxie stammered. I sat on her couch and looked at her with wet eyes. "I'm in big trouble," I told her. "Why Lulu? What the heck happened!" Maxie asked me loudly.

" I slept with him," I told her with a dazed expression on my face. "Who, Johnny? That's not a big deal honey. You are dating him," Maxie laughed. "No not Johnny. Dan-er Dominic," I laughed at the way almost said his real name.

"You slept with Dominic!" Maxie shouted. "Yeah, why don't you say that a little louder so people in China can hear," I rolled my eyes at her. "But that's not all that happened, is it?" She inquired. "No it isn't. The protection we used broke," I started to cry again.

Maxie's face went blank. She stared at me. I figured this was what my expression looked like, but mine was probably worse. "Lulu. Nothing is for sure yet, so don't panic. In two weeks I will do everything in my power to find out if your pregnant," Maxie offered.

There it was though. The word that Dante and I couldn't find. Pregnant. If I was pregnant, again, what would everyone think of me? I guess the first time around, I was a child. Sixteen isn't a very good age to get pregnant. Not that twenty two would be either.

"I am not pregnant." I told her with a straight face. "Alright, you don't know that for sure, so how about for tonight we just sleep. You can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch," She told me. I walked into her room, and laid on the bed. I looked around. Her room reminded me of Dante's.

Suddenly all the memories were coming back. I actually remembered what happened now. The moments kept flashing through my brain.

"_Lulu, are you positive you want to do this?"_

" _I brought you to your room didn't I?"_

I could hear the stupidity in my voice.

"_Dante!"_

I could feel how pathetic I was.

"_I...Love...you...Dante"_

Then Finally I remember the words that made me end up here.

"_Lulu...it um...broke."_

My heart sank again. Like it had before. It was a horrible feeling. I knew this was my mistake though. I guess not just my mistake. It was our mistake, Dante and Mine. We did this together. I couldn't have done it alone...

**Okay I hoped you enjoyed it. :) R AND R:)**


	3. Chapter 3: We need to talk

**So I hope you guys are enjoying the story:) Any suggestions are welcome:) Here's Chapter three:**

"**Stay Beautiful"**

**Chapter Three: We Nee**d **to Talk**

The next morning was very hard. When I woke up I had trouble getting myself out of bed. Still with images of that night flashing through my head I walked into the living room and saw Maxie watching T.V. "Hey sleepy head!" Maxie called to me happily.

"Please don't act like every things okay, when it's not," Choked back tears. "Why are you being so hard on yourself? We all make mistakes," Maxie told me.

"Yeah but you don't understand. This is the second time I've made this mistake," I cried. "No actually the first time was completely different. You were a teenager, and you weren't grown up enough to face your own actions. Now you are. This time I think you won't do what you did last time," Maxie declared.

"But we don't even know if I'm pregnant," I tried to convince her and myself. "Two weeks. Hey something I didn't ask you last night, Are you and Johnny broken up now?" Maxie asked curiously.

"Yes, I don't want to talk about it though. It was horrible," I told her. She nodded and we went to get some breakfast at Kelly's. After we ordered, I heard Maxie gasp. We sat down at a table and Maxie smiled at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. "Oh nothing I just don't want Kelly's anymore that's all. Let's leave now," Maxie laughed nervously. I could tell she was looking at something behind me so I turned. That's when I saw him. He looked just as great as he had last night. I remembered how great he smelled and wished that I could be in his arms again, away from all the problems I had.

"Maxie, I think I need to talk to him," I told her. "Then do it. I'm not stopping you," She informed me.

"Hey Dominic, getting breakfast?" I scared him. He turned and gave me a big hug. "Lulu, I think we need to talk. Will you walk to my apartment with me?" He asked. "Sure," I answered.

We walked out the door of Kelly's and I looked at him. "Lulu, what happened last night...I'm so sorry..." He put his hands on his face. "Dante, you act like it's all your fault," I whispered. "Well, it was my faulty protection," He choked on those words, "Lu, I'm just worried that your...pregnant."

Dante finally let that word get out in the open. It didn't sound right coming out of his mouth. "We don't know if I am or not though!" I said excitedly. "Even if your not, things are different between us. We took a major step in our relationship," Dante told me.

"We are fine," I said simply. "No, were not. We need to talk about what's going to happen if you are pregnant," He choked back tears. I knew he was hoping I wasn't. I was hoping I wasn't.

"I'm not going to get an abortion, if that's what your thinking," I snapped at him. "No, that never even crossed my mind. What I was saying was, I don't want to give the baby up for adoption if you are pregnant," Dante smiled.

I wasn't sure why he was smiling. This wasn't a happy time. I told him that we didn't need to discuss this now. That nothing was for sure and that for two weeks we would act like nothing happened.


	4. Chapter 4: The test I wished to Fail

" **Stay Beautiful " **

**Chapter Four: The test I wished to fail.**

I said nothing more and waved goodbye to Dante. But his words kept ringing through my head:

"_No, what I was saying was, If you are pregnant I don't want you to give the baby up for adoption..."_

It was very sweet. I knew that if I was pregnant he would be the perfect father for my baby. He'd give us everything that we needed and more. I quickly tried to dismiss all the thoughts about Dante and "The Baby."

I saw Johnny walking down the street when I remembered my stuff that I was supposed to get from his house. I quickly ran to his apartment building and saw it all scattered out in the hallway. I got some people to help me get it back to Maxie's but some stuff had to stay.

I got all my stuff inside when Maxie walked in. "It's really over isn't it," She sighed. "You and Johnny I mean," She clarified. "Yeah, it's really over," I sighed as well. "And you and Dante?" Maxie asked. "I guess we will find out in two weeks," I said with sad eyes. "You think you guys will still be friends?" She asked. "I truly hope," I told her honestly.

"Well on a happier note, you get my room and I get the guest bedroom. I already have an air mattress all set up in my room for you," Maxie smiled. Then she helped me get all my stuff into my new room.

I hated this room. It looked so much like Dante's. More memories came flooding back:

_When we got into Dante's room, the kisses became more passionate and needed. He stroked my hair and kissed me more. Then he took my shirt off and stopped._

"_Wow, you are amazing."_

"_You haven't even_ _seen the best part."_

I smiled at the thought. I started wondering to myself. Did I use Dante, my best friend, or was there a part of me that was truly in love with him? The question would keep me wondering for a long time. I started worrying about me being pregnant or not. I was hoping very much that I wasn't.

The wait for two weeks couldn't be that long...

**TWO WEEKS LATER:**

"Lulu wake up, I have something for you," Maxie informed me. She handed me a bag from the drug store and ushered me into the bathroom. "Good Luck..." She offered her sincerest concern for me.

I looked in the bag and there were three pregnancy tests. I opened all three and peed a little on each. I shook all off them and set them on the counter to wait.

Three minutes later I looked at the first one. There was a pink plus sign. Which meant: positive.

Next, I looked at the second one. Two lines. Which meant: positive.

Finally I looked at the third one. It said "pregnant." Which obviously meant: positive.

I sat on the floor of the bathroom for a few moments and sobbed quietly. Then I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. "It's time to call Dante," I told her holding in my tears. "No, it's time to talk about what the tests said," She demanded.

"All three said...positive..." I sobbed. "Lulu, oh my...maybe you should go see him instead of just a phone call. If your going, while your gone I can get you a doctors appointment set up for tomorrow," Maxie hugged me. "Thanks, I'd appreciate that," I breathed heavily.

When I walked out the door I pulled out my cell phone to call Dante, to check if he was home. He was. I walked over to his apartment trying to keep my cool.

When I got there I was hesitant about knocking. Just like the night we had slept together. When I finally did Dante answered. "Hey Lulu come inside," Dante smiled his winning grin. "Umm I took the tests today Dante..." I started.

"You did. Well, um what did they say. Am I going to be a dad..." He asked with a glimmer of guilt in his eyes. "Dante... all three tests I took said positive. I am going to the doctor tomorrow just to confirm what I already know," I told him while choking back my tears.

"Okay. So what do you want to do now? You hungry? We can go out to eat or I can cook it's up to you," Dante smiled. "How are you so cool about this?" I asked him very seriously. "Well the way I see it, it's done. Your pregnant and we can't change that now," He sighed.

"I'm keeping the baby. I already decided. Something just made me feel like I already knew I was. Dante I was upset when I found out. But I'm keeping this one. I'm going to give this child the best life I possibly can. I can do this by myself, or we can do this as a team. It's up to you," I told him.

"I already told you I wanted you to keep the baby. So I guess we'll be a team," He smiled even bigger.

"So I say we go to Kelly's to eat, what do you think?" I asked him.

"Sounds great."


	5. Chapter 5: We Find out for sure

**I'm glad you guy's are enjoying it**_**:D**_**:**

" **Stay Beautiful "**

**Chapter Five: We find out for sure**

I slept really great that night. I was still having memories of the night the baby was conceived, but I wasn't to scared or angry or sad anymore. I knew I could have prevented this, but I didn't I slept with him and the condom broke. That's the chances you take when sleeping with someone. There is always a chance your protection won't work.

"Lulu I'm seriously going to have to get you an alarm clock. Wake up your appointments in an hour," Maxie said frustrated. She'd been trying to get me up for a while.

I got up and opened up my suitcase which had all my clothes in it. I found a tight short sleeved lime green T-shirt and put it on. I looked in the mirror and saw nothing. There was barley a baby bump. I heard the phone ring and figured Maxie would answer it. I put on a pair of my favorite jeans looked in the mirror and thought I looked nice. Besides the no make up and messed up hair.

"LULU! PHONE CALL!" Maxie shouted for me. I ran into the living room and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey Lulu, it's Dante...I was just wondering about the doctor's appointment you have today..." Dante started. "If this is your way of trying to ask if you can come, of course you can," I smiled. "Really? Great," He said excitedly. "Meet me at the hospital in twenty minutes, bye." I hung up and ran to my room to get ready. Ten minutes later I was on my way to the hospital.

When I arrived I saw Dante sitting in one of the chairs. He jumped up as soon as he saw me. "Hey, you look nice today," He complimented me. "Thank you, let's go see the Doctor," I half smiled. I went and told Elizabeth that we were here and she told Dr. Lee who came out moments later.

"Hello Lulu, Dominic. Follow me," Dr. Lee greeted. We followed her into the room. "Now I see you guys are here to...confirm if Lulu is pregnant. Let's take a blood sample, I'll run it and we should know in about ten to twenty minutes," Dr. Lee told us. She smiled at me, took my blood and then looked at Dante.

"It's nice that you came along Dominic. If Lulu is pregnant she is going to need friends by her side. She's lucky she has you as a friend," Dr. Lee said kindly. Dante laughed because, it was funny her first conclusion to him being here was moral support.

"Actually Dr. Lee, I'm not just here for moral support as a friend. If she's pregnant, I am the...father," The look on Dr. Lee's face was priceless. "Your...the father of her...baby?" Dr. Lee questioned. "Are you guys dating? I always thought you guys were just really good friends."

"Oh we are not dating. We are just best friends," I tried to explain this. It really wasn't that difficult to understand. What did she want me to do spell it out for her? "Oh well it's none of my business," She just shook her head and walked out of the room with the blood work.

"Your being awful quiet Dante," I laughed trying to keep the mood light. "Shhhhh, let's go with Dominic around her Lu, you never know whose gonna walk in," Dante warned me, but in a nice way. "Okay. What's the matter, _Dominic_," I emphasized his cover name.

"Oh. Nothing I guess," He shrugged his shoulders. I knew something was bothering him I just wished he would tell me what. "Why are we even her Lu. We already know your pregnant," He said sharply. "It's a confirming appointment. Plus if I am we need to get appointments scheduled for every month at most. If your in such a bad mood you can leave Dominic," I told him rudely.

He was starting to make me mad. I could tell he wanted to be here, but I could also tell he didn't want to be here. "I'm sorry, I just didn't get very much sleep last night. I will be nicer," Dante promised. I smiled at him. I was sitting on an examining table, and Dante was standing on the other side. I scooted down and grabbed his hand. "You know something is bothering me...never mind," He started.

"No what?" I asked. Just then Doctor Lee walked in. "Okay guys. I have the results. Oh! Congratulations. You guys are going to be parents," She smiled.


	6. Chapter 6: Maybe we should tell my Ma

**Hmmm this next chapter should be interesting...**

" **Stay Beautiful "**

**Chapter Six: Maybe we should tell my Ma **

Dante and I looked at each other and nodded with serious expressions on our face. "Let's start setting up appointment for every...hmm three weeks? Does that work for you?" She asked me.

"Uh yeah that's fine. Kate will understand if I have to leave, at least for this," I smiled. " Okay then. Once more congratulations mommy and daddy. The next appointment will be even better. It'll be the first ultrasound," Dr. Lee told us.

We nodded and thanked her and walked out into the hospital lobby, to the elevator, and out to the front of the hospital, all without saying one word. "Lu, maybe we should tell my Ma." Dante played with the zipper on his jacket. "Do you want me to be there when you tell her?" I asked him. "Not when I tell her, but you should wait outside the door until I think it's safe," Dante grimaced at the thought of how Olivia would react.

I laughed a little at how frightened he was to tell her. It was funny to see a grown man still afraid of his mother. "Are we going right now?" I wondered aloud. Dante nodded and we walked over to Olivia's apartment.

"Wait over here," Dante told me.

I watched him walk in, and as soon as he did I ran over to listen at the door. There conversation went a little something like this:

"_Oh! Dante, don't sneak up on me like that, you could've scared me to death!"_

"_Ma, we really need to talk."_

"_What's with the look on your face. Did someone hurt you baby?"_

"_I'm fine. I just messed up a little bit."_

"_Oh my. What happened?"_

" _I...got... a girl pregnant."_

I laughed a little at how he sounded like a teenager telling his mom he knocked up some random girl.

"_DANTE ANGELO FALCONERI. I think I raised you better than that!"_

"_Ma, calm down you did. I'm not going to walk out on her. I swear."_

"_I know your not, because I won't let you. What girl anyways?"_

"_Lulu Spencer."_

"_Gawd Dante...I didn't even know you guys were dating. You never tell me anything anymore."_

I was dazed as I listened to them talk about me. I hoped his mom wouldn't hate me.

"_We...aren't dating. We have never dated."_

"_Dante. Are you trying to tell me you were just sleeping around?"_

"_No Ma, it wasn't like that at all. I care about her a lot. She is my closest friend. It was an accident honest."_

"_Are you really trying to tell me you __**accidently**__ slept with her?"_

"_No, I'm trying to tell you, that the protection, __**accidently**__ broke."_

And with that, the room got silent. I heard whispering then the door opened and Dante brought me inside. Her apartment was nice. It reminded me of how my mother used to keep her house.

"Hello, Lulu," Olivia greeted me warmly. "Olivia, you don't have to pretend you like me," I told her sadly. "There is no pretending honey. It's my hard-headed son I'm angry with."

I looked over at Dante, and he was smiling at the comment she had just made about him. I started to wonder how my family would react. I knew they would have to be the next people we told.


	7. Chapter 7: Let's Tell the Spencer's

" **Stay Beautiful "**

**Chapter Seven: Let's Tell The Spencer's**

"Honey, do you think you can wait outside so I can talk to Lulu alone for a moment," Olivia Dante. He nodded and walked out. During the conversation I felt like I wasn't there. Like I was listening again.

"_What were you guys thinking!"_

"_We were thinking that we were lonely."_

"_So you sleep together? I guess I'm just not processing the reason that you guys decided to..."_

"_Olivia. I don't think you'll ever understand how we both felt that night."_

"_At least let me try, honey."_

"_I was scared. Sad. Depressed. Needy. Hurt. Unwanted. At least until I started talking to Dante."_

"_How was Dante feeling?"_

"_Scared. Home-sick. Tired of lying. Tired of having to wonder everyday, if this is going to be the last day of his life."_

"_So your for sure pregnant."_

"_I'm for sure pregnant."_

"_I know your dating Johnny. Your sure it's not his?"_

"_Olivia. I know for a fact it's Dante's."_

"_Okay. Good Luck. I can't wait for my grandchild to get here." Olivia smiled at me. Hugged me. Told me everything was going to be okay. Just like Dante had._

I walked out the door. Dante saw the tears in my eyes and hugged me. "Don't worry. Just please don't worry. Everything will be just fine," Dante tried to reassure me. "Well I guess it's time to tell my family," I shook at the thought of how they would react.

I called the whole family to the haunted star. When We arrived I saw all the couples of my family. My dad and Tracy. Lucky and Claire. Ethan and Maya. Also Nikolas and Elizabeth. "Dante wait out here."

"_Hey guy's I've got some important news," Dante heard me start._

"_What is it cupcake?" My dad asked me._

"_Well. I screwed up. Again," I told him with tears in my eyes._

_Elizabeth ran up and hugged me._

"_Honey if it's going to bother you don't tell us all at once. Just tell me I'm right here," She smiled._

"_No I need to tell everyone."_

_Everyone just looked at me. I could feel the tears welling Up. I didn't want to cry but I knew I was going to._

"_I'm...pregnant...again." I told them straight faced. Every man in my family walked up to me. They all wanted there say in this._

"_Whose the father? I will kill him? Is it Johnny. I hate Johnny." Lucky said to me._

"_No it's not Johnny."_

"_Then who?" They all asked._

"_Dominic Pirelli." I stated quietly._

"_OH MY GOD!" Everyone shouted._

_I knew this wouldn't end well._


	8. Chapter 8: Private Conversations

**Sorry I haven't written in a few days! I was at a friends house! Okay so here is chapter eight!**

**Chapter Eight: Private Conversations**

"I am so sorry..." I said quietly. Before anyone could say another word, I walked out the door. I saw Dante and just walked straight past him. "Lulu wait!" He called after me. "I need to be alone," I shouted back.

I didn't know where I was going yet, but I needed to get away. I wanted to talk to someone who wouldn't judge me. After about five minutes of thinking, I knew exactly where I was going to go.

I walked to Maxie's apartment so I could get my car that was parked out front.

I turned on the radio and a song came on that just made me want to cry. I didn't know what song, but the melody and the flow of it made me tired. I quickly turned it off with tears still flooding my eyes.

When I reached my destination, I got out, looked at the place and sighed. I walked up to the front desk and started talking to the receptionist. "Room 201," I told her. "Oh she hasn't had any visitors in a while. I bet she'll be glad to see you," She smiled.

I walked down the long hallway until I got to her room door. I quietly opened it and sat down on her bed.

"Hi, Mom. I haven't came to see you in a while and I'm sorry. I'm just really hoping that you can help me. I just need to talk and I know you'll always listen," I sucked in my tears and continued talking, " I just keep messing up with my life. In no way am I like you. But I wish I could be. I just keep getting things wrong. I know that no matter what I do you will always be there though. And I love you for that. But I think you might change your mind this time. Mom, I'm pregnant again. I am keeping the baby. I just wanted you to know you were going to be a grandmother."

I looked at her and sighed. I was hoping she would wake up just for me, but I knew that was a far fetched dream. I looked at my mom's beautiful face, and wished that I could be like her. Beautiful, smart, strong, brave...

"Ms. Spencer...you have to leave now," The receptionist from earlier told me. I nodded and left.

I pulled over and eventually fell asleep in my car. I had a very real dream:

"_Mommy! Mommy! Come quickly!"_

_I saw the little girl that only looked a little over a year old._

"_Sonny found out about Daddy! He shot him. We aren't a family anymore,"_ _The little girl cried._

"_Who are you?" I asked her._

"_I'm your baby girl!" She said excitedly._

"_Your daddy isn't dead, sweetie," I told her kindly._

"_Not yet, but if the truth doesn't come out soon...he could be..." She walked away without another word._

There was no way I was going to let Dante die. Our baby needed a father. I needed a friend.


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth should come out

**Ok so I think you'll like this chapter:) I'm thinking only like a chapter or so more...what do you think?**

**Chapter Nine: The truth should come out**

When I awoke I knew just what I needed to do. I drove to Dante's apartment so I could talk to him. I ran to his door and started knocking loudly. Dante answered, and I saw that he was all bruised and hurt.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked with scared eyes. "Your brothers." I nodded at him and hugged him. "I'm really sorry," I touched one of the bruises on his beautiful face. He kissed my forehead and brought me inside his house.

"So there must be a reason for you being here," Dante sighed. I could tell I wasn't one of his favorite people anymore.

"I love you," I told him honestly, "I just needed you to know that." His face lit up and there was a hint of hope in his eyes. I could tell he was hoping we'd be a family. I was hoping the same thing.

"Boy or Girl?" He asked me smiling. "Girl." I answered. "Really? I completely agree," Dante held me close to him.

"Can you think of any names?" I asked him. "Lily, Rosemary, Daniella, Kayla, Kholbie, Blakelee, Jordan, Shelby, or Adeline," Dante listed some names for our daughter.

"What about Juno?" I laughed. "After the pregnant teenager from that movie?" Dante laughed also. "Yes I think it's a fantastic name. Juno Rose Falconeri," I stated business like.

"Okay. Well what if the baby's a boy?" He asked. "Well, I like Nathan. What do you think?" I wondered. "Nathan James Falconeri?" He asked again.

"Yes. So if the baby's a girl, it's Juno Rose. If it's a boy it's Nathan James." We decided.

"Okay now we have to discuss something else. I think you need to reveal yourself as a cop, Dante. Do you want little Juno or Little Nathan to grow up without a father? I think not so just tell." I willed him. "Tomorrow." He stated. "Really?" I asked surprised. Dante nodded and told me it was getting late and I could sleep here if I wanted.

I decided to. I slept on the couch, afraid of the fact that what I had said might get Dante killed.

The next morning I saw Dante getting ready to go somewhere. "Where are you going?" I asked him. "To Sonny's place with the arrest warrant," He told me calmly. Before I could get another word out he left.

Ten minutes had gone by and I knew I needed to get over there. So I ran out the door to get to my car. I got over there and bursted through the door. What I saw almost killed me. Suddenly everything seemed like a blur.

"_Sonny if you shoot me, you'll add cop killing to the list of things you've done!"_ _Dante shouted not knowing I was in the room._

"_NO ONE and I mean NO ONE, comes into MY organization and tries to take me down. They ALWAYS, FAIL!" _

Without thinking about anything I ran. Ran where? Right in front of Dante. Just then I heard screaming. But nothing understandable just fighting.

"_SONNY! SHE IS PREGNANT! WHY'D YOU SHOOT HER ANYWAYS! GAWD CALL 9-11!" _

_I heard more foot steps then a woman's voice. I could tell it was Olivia._

"_Sonny, Dominic what's going on here?" She said before she saw me. I had a sharp pain in my shoulder and my pelvis. I had a feeling I had been shot. Twice._

_I heard Olivia scream and grab the phone out of sonny's hand. "Give me that! Hello? Uh yes. Yes. No, she is still alive. Pelvis and Shoulder. Okay hurry!" Olivia ran to my side where Dante already was. "Oh my gawd! The baby!" Olivia shouted._

"_Whose baby?"Sonny asked sharp tongued. "Yes Sonny, not only is she pregnant, but with your grandchild. I thought everything she could out just about now." Olivia cried._

"_Ma not now. Right now everything's about Lulu and our child," Dante choked back tears. I heard an ambulance drive up, and then nothing. Just silence._


	10. Chapter 10: Past present future

**Okay so after this chapter, I am not going to stop! I have a brand new idea! :)**

" **Stay Beautiful "**

**Chapter Ten: Past, Present, Future**

Everything seemed fast and rushed. I could feel hands and eyes on me. I heard crying and I saw a white light coming for me. I heard a voice and I was confused. It was calling for me...

_The voice laughed a childish laugh then called for me again, "Lulu! Come on Come on!" _

_I couldn't move. It felt like I was being weighed down. "Whose there!" I called out. A girl in a beautiful blue dress walked out to me. "Hello, long time no see." She couldn't have been over five._

"_Who are you sweetie? Are you lost?" I asked her. "No but you are," She told me sweetly. "Umm where am I?" I asked her suddenly feeling scared and alone._

"_Your in 'The Waiting Room' hehe the big man upstairs is deciding your fate right now!" She laughed and giggled._

"_Well who are you?" I asked her. "I don't know. I never got to know. My mommy didn't want me. So she killed me. She was selfish and mean. It wasn't my fault I ruined everything," The little girl began to cry._

"_Oh, don't cry sweetie, it was probably an accident. I just can't believe someone would murder you..." I thought about it for a little while._

"_It's okay. Enough about me. Let's discuss your baby. The one inside you. I bet your excited," She smiled big._

"_I am, I really am." I smiled back._

"_Why couldn't you have been excited over me?" She asked sadly. "Okay? Who are you?" I asked again._

" _Unnamed, unwanted, unborn, baby Spencer/Quartermaine. Feel great about yourself now?" She asked me with hatred in her eyes._

"_You're my daughter?" I wondered aloud.'_

"_Yes, but that's not important right now. I'm here to get you through this. Get you back to the real world," She smiled through pained eyes, "By the way, you can call me Renee that's what everyone her calls me."_

_I watched as she pulled something out of her back pocket. It looked like a key. "What's that for?" I asked._

"_It's going to help us get you back to Dante," She smiled. She took the key and shoved it into the ground. The white room around me turned into a garden. Hundreds of roses lining the walls, the green grass growing high and beautiful. The sky dark for night._

_My mouth dropped in awe. "Isn't it beautiful? This is my home," Renee told me. "It's wonderful," I looked around not knowing what else to say._

"_Go pick one of the roses! Don't worry the grow back immediately. They are all for an event in your life!" She urged me._

_I walked over and picked one. It cut me. It had thorns on it. "Ow...it cut me..." I stated blandly. _

"_That must be a bad time. Look into it and see what it shows!" Renee urged me again._

"_It's the day...I got the abortion." I told her. "I guess that wasn't a good day for you..."_


	11. Chapter 11:Let me go home: Its over

**I haven't updated in awhile** **sorry:) I've been uber busy... **

" **Stay Beautiful "**

Chapter Eleven: Let me go Home

"_Yeah..." Renee said. "I need you to listen to your heart Lulu. There are only two things you need to do here to get home."_

"_What would that be?" I asked her quietly. She shrugged, "Only you know."_

_I walked around staring at everything here. The place looked so glum and alone. Like it was missing a huge piece. "Is it Dante?" I asked anyone who was listening, "Is that what it's missing?"_

"_Maybe?"_

I started thinking about him, but suddenly woke up. Had that all just been a dream? I guess I would never know. I looked around my hospital room. I couldn't find Dante. I started to worry that he'd been killed. I threw my cover off of me and looked at my stomach, to see I still had a growing bump. I was very relieved. My heart beat was going very fast though. I had to know where he was...

"DANTE! DANTE!" I shouted. I saw a Doctor run in. " Ms. Spencer your awake," He smiled.

"Ok. Where is Dante?" I asked rudely. The doctor walked out of the room and brought Dante in.

"Lulu your okay," Dante smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I love you sooooooo much. I want you to marry me," I said before I could stop myself.

He nodded and kissed me.

**6 Months Later:**

"OH GOD! MMMMMMM it hurts!" I screamed in pain. Dante rushed me to the hospital.

"We need help! She's having her baby!" He yelled. The nurse ran over and got me checked in.

Everything hit me like a ton of Bricks in that instant. The _pain._ The _love for my unborn child. _The _love for Dante._ And the _weird way the universe works._

I heard someone yell push...and after a few times...I suddenly felt empty. Like something was missing from inside me.

"Oh my! What a beautiful baby girl," Dr. Lee smiled. A few minutes later I was sitting smiling like an idiot. My little girl was in my arms.

My dad and Dante's mom walked in and saw her. "Her name's Juno," I giggled.

"Lulu...Your family you've created is beautiful...please stay that way. Don't mess this up either of you...Stay Beautiful..." My dad said Kissing my forehead.

**That's the end. I hope you liked it:) I'm going to start a new fic VERY soon.**


End file.
